Forum:Yggdrasil as the Xros Wars God
Yggdrasil as God Other than not he is near omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent in the Digital World. At least 2/4 if not 3/4 incarnations were shown to be omnibenevolent but misguided in its actions. The Next Yggdrasil never did anything agressive to Humans or Digimon. The Data Squad/Savers Yggdrasil only did what he did because he genuinely believed that humans had become too dangerous to Digimon. The Chronicle Yggdrasil was willing to allow the X-Digimon to live in the end, on the condition that the X-Antibody be erased (thus turning them back to normal e.g. WarGreymon X became normal WarGreymon). Does Yggdrasil's Inner Sanctum in X-Evolution count as a Kernal? Would the System World (or anywhere in the System World) in Next? What about the World Tree in Data Squad/Savers? True God is often described as he. However, the idea is that God is at the same time both Male and Female and neither all at once. So therefore Yggdrasil having a Male and Female aspect to his being (Norn in Next would embody this, likely (given that the Yggdasil in Next is similar to that in Data Squad/Savers) she is the Crystaline figure given a human form, i.e. the Crystaline figure is Yggdasil's conscience given a physical form) would not go against the idea of the Monotheistic God which the "God" refferenced to, seems to be based on. It's likely that ENIAC and Atanasoff were the sources of the Digital Worlds of Adventure, Tamers and V-Tamer. However, Yggdrasil was likely involved in the creation of the Frontier, Data Squad/Savers, Next, D-Cyber, Chronicle and X-Evolution worlds. The Digital World depicted in Xros Wars is harder to determine in terms of it God/supreme god i.e. its Host/Master Computer. Given the fact that there is the prescene of the multiple Vajramon in the Sword Zone, the Caturamon that was a member of the Bagra Army in the Shinobi Zone (serving under Musyamon, who was supervised by Blastmon) as well as the Fanglongmon that was a member of the Death General Dorbickmon's Fire-fury Army. Based on that we have two Devas present (Vajramon and Caturamon) as well as the Supreme Sovereign Digimon/Highest Harmonious One/Holiest Holy Beast i.e Fanglongmon. That would suggest ENIAC and Atanasoff. However we also have the prescence of the Angel Digimon e.g. GuardiAngemon in the Heaven Zone, Angemon being the leader of the Holy Warriors that Baalmon/Beelzemon used to be part of and the MagnaAngemon that was a member of the Digimon that protected the Digital World with Omnimon. Then of course there are the Piddomon that also appeared in the Heaven Zone. The most singificant in relation to the point of discussion would be GuardiAngemon as he is considered the one who leads the armies of the Celestial Angels. Not to mention the prescence of the Puttomon and Cupidmon and even Lucemon himself. The prescence of the Legendary Warriors is also shown e.g. The Agunimons that join Xros Heart, The Beowulfmons in the Sword Zone, Mercurymon who was the original leader of Disc Zone before Kiriha conquered it. Not to mention Daipenmon and Ancient Volcamon who served the Bagra Army in the Lake and Magma Zones respectively. We do see a few Royal Knights notably Omnimon and Examon who were two of the Digimemory Digimon, we see a silhouette of Dynasmon and Crusadermon/LoadKnightmon. Of the Olympus Twelve we see Neptunemon, Marsmon and Apollomon. The prescence of these beings would suggest Yggdrasil is the God of this Digital World. But it is still confusing to determine at present, which panthenon is supreme i.e Holy Beasts, Celestial Angels or Olympus Twelve. We see one Holy Beast (the holiest Holy Beast, not being very holy by serving demons i.e Bagramon and Dorbickmon (not saying that he is a Demon Digimon but simply bad enough to be a demon)), a major Angel (GuardiAngemon (being more arguably "SLASH Angemon", just saying that he was being more violent than gentle and protective) and three Olympians (Neptunemon, Marsmon and Apollomon). So therefore it is confusing who is in charge. Even if we discount the Celstial Angels given only GuardiAngemon who is not a political leader but a millitary leader, there is still the confusion between the Holy Beasts and the Olympus Twelve. Who has more influence? Neptunemon (the highest ranked of the Olympus Twelve members present) or Fanglongmon (the leader of his pantheon)?